1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to alarm grouping of a portable electronic device, and more particularly, to a method for performing wake-up event management, and to an associated apparatus and an associated computer program product.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional portable electronic device implemented according to the related art, such as a multifunctional mobile phone equipped with personal digital assistant (PDA) functionalities or a PDA equipped with mobile phone functionalities, may have become an important part of everyday life since it is very helpful. In a situation where the user installs various types of applications in the conventional portable electronic device, some problems may occur. For example, plenty of wake-up events may be created due to some of the applications, and the conventional portable electronic device may be woken from power saving mode (e.g. a processor of electronic device is woken from suspend/sleep/idle mode) multiple times to perform some operations considered unimportant, respectively, causing the waste power consumption of the conventional portable electronic device to be increased. According to the related art, some conventional methods are proposed, in order to solve the problem. However, further problems such as some side effects are introduced. For example, the conventional methods may cause disorder of a set of periodic wake-up events. More particularly, one of the conventional methods may use a periodic wake-up event of a first set of periodic wake-up events whose period should be equal to a first predetermined value to trigger a periodic wake-up event of a second set of periodic wake-up events whose period should be equal to a second predetermined value that is different from the first predetermined value, causing the period of the second set of periodic wake-up events to erroneously become the first predetermined value. Thus, a novel method is required for providing optimized timing control of wake-up events of an electronic device.